Diskussion:Kanon
Kann mir jemand helfen, ob die Comic-Reihe von Goodwin Williamson die 1995 im Dark Horse Verlag erschienen, (in Deuschland bei Feest-Comics 2000 unter dem Titel "Star Wars Classics - 9 Bände) nun Kanon sind, oder nicht. (Auf meiner Seite: http://www.meine-sw-sammlung.de/html/sw-classic-1.html) Insgesamt erzählt Williamson hier eine recht interessante Geschichte - u. a. wie Luke Hoth entdeckt, aber da ich mir nicht sicher bin, wollte ich mal nachfragen. Danke! Locutus21 11:03, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Der Comic ist kanonisch. Die Geschichte, die da im Comic erzählt wird, ist auch von offiziellen Star Wars Fact File aufgegriffen worden. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 11:30, 5. Jul. 2009 (CEST) T-Kanon an welcher stelle steht der T-Canon (der mit den Fernsehserien) eigentlich? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 20:40, 9. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Äh, dierekt hinter dem G-Kanon, wie aber auch aus dem Artikel hervorgeht. Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 20:47, 9. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :: Aber unter diesem Bücher und Videospielkanon (bin zu faul um in den Artikel zu gucken und nachzulesen wie s heisst) steht, das er an 2. Stelle steht. und wenn zwischen dem G und dem Bücher Kanon noch der T Kanon steht, dann steht er wohl an 3. Stelle, oder? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 20:56, 9. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Das ist nur eine Auflistung nichts weiter ... ''Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 21:30, 9. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich weis, sag das Urai Fen (fühl dich jetzt bitte nicht angegriffen). Ich bleib bei meiner Frage: An welcher Stelle steht der T-Kanon eigentlich? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 21:32, 9. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::An zweiter. Niemand hält sich ja an Videospiele..^^ ''Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 21:34, 9. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::(Nach BK) Äh, hast du meinen Beitrag gelesen? Da steht direkt hinterm G-Kanon, also an '''zweiter Stelle. Dass bei dem Buch-Kanon steht, er wäre der sekundäre Kanon ist denke ich noch ein Überbleibsel, da es den T-Kanon noch nicht lange gibt, bzw. dass dieser noch nicht lange im Artikel steht. Bevor ich dass jetzt allerdings änder, wäre eine Expertenmeinung ratsam. Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 21:35, 9. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Das wurde damals, als der T-Kanon ergänzt wurde, nicht korrekt angepasst. Erst kommen die Serien und dann kommt die Literatur.--Anakin Skywalker 22:51, 9. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Clone Wars Comics Gehören die eiegntlich in irgendner Weise zum Kanon? Ich meine jetzt die, die monatlich bei Panini erscheinen und kleinere Kurzgeschichten enthalten. Weil die wurden bisher in noch keinem Artikel erwähnt..... --Allmeister 21:23, 4. April 2010 (CEST) :Ja, die zählen zum Kanon. Wenn du genauer hinsiehst, ist auf dem Cover der Comics das Logo von LucasBooks zu erkennen. Ich denke du meinst Kurzgeschichten wie Held der Konföderation von Panini. Ad. Ackbar Ackbars Haus 21:35, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Verschiedene Kanons →Kanon#Verschiedene_Kanons more or less sorry, wie Ihr bereits festgestellt habt, interessiert mich zur Zeit hauptsaechlich die Star-Wars-Kinofilme, die mit all ihren Daten bei Boxofficemojo.com aufgefuehrt werden. Nun unter welche dieser Kanonarten fallen denn die Star-Wars-Kinofilme (nicht die Filme auf VHS,DVD,Blu), die werden noch nicht mal erwaehnt, oder gibt es in der Jedipedia fuer die Star-Wars-Kinofilme einen schriftlichen besonderen Kanon, der hier nicht erwaehnt wird. Danke! 82.109.84.114 19:50, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST) One Four :"Der G-Kanon umfasst die Star-Wars-Filme, die Filmskripte, die Bücher zu den Filmen und ein jedes von George Lucas zu Star Wars geäußertes Wort."'' Pandora Diskussion 20:25, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Hatte ich auch so begriffen, wollte aber nachfragen, weil ja ausdruecklich das Wort "Kinofilm" fehlt. Wenn ich im Kino einen 1,7 TB Kinofilm gesehen habe, ist das etwas anderes als wenn ich auf einer Blu nur 4 GB (bis 50 GB) habe. 82.109.84.114 20:29, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST) One Four :::Wieso? Was ist denn (von der Qualität der Bilder abgesehen der Unterschied? Wenn du die Änderungen in der Special Edition (etwa "Han-shot-first") meinst, da zählt immer die neueste Version als kanonisch. Pandora Diskussion 20:45, 15. Apr. 2010 (CEST)